Soul Of The Abyss
by nicolailambardalia
Summary: what if demons, angels, devils, and the almighties all lived on earth with humans would it be peaceful? or A war just waiting to make all living beings extinct?


A boy sits against a tree on a cliff. "Its… its like there's a dark abyss in your soul…" he stares out into the night sky. "And…" he pauses bringing his gaze to a women standing next to him. "All the light in the universe doesn't make a damn of a difference…" he sighs as she stares at him sadness overlapping her beautiful sapphire eyes. "Is this what it feels like…" the boy lifts his right hand above his head. "To erase an entire civilization from existence…" his eyes follow the hand he raised. Deviously, a grin forms on his mouth. "I like it…" he clenches his hand making a fist. Immediately afterwards his hand darkens into a pitch black traveling up his arm. The girl watches as the boys figure is quickly covered by the darkness. As the black figure sits where the boy once was, two brilliant Bloody red eyes slowly open to reveal the only physical feature it has. She smiles raising her left hand showing off a sapphire gem embedded into the back of it. "Don't forget." She gently brings her fingers down one by one. "When you erase all life in every universe" she closes her eyes while bringing down the third finger. "Then you belong with me for all of eternity" she says as her final finger falls to join the others forming a fist. Just as the boy was formed into a black human shaped figure, the girl's hand is immediately swallowed by a pure white, following the outline of her arm it makes its way engulfing her entire body. As the black figure waits for the girl to completely change he begins to quietly recite an incantation. " In the light of the darkness, where angels meet demons, devil meets almighty, and life meets an end…" the black figures eyes are drawn to the white figure leaning above it. The white figure that once stood as a gorgeous blue-eyed woman now stands as a completely white shape of her original shape. "I call upon the power, of all existing life." A bright flash fills everything in sight.

It is said that the last being alive after the high power war being it human, demon or angel then thy will be rewarded with everlasting power and will rule the new universe, thy new ruler will be thy god of all, giving and taking life as thine see fit.

Nic opens his eyes immediately shooting up into a sitting position breathing heavily. "Another weird dream…" he sits in silence for a moment. Regaining his composure he slowly raises his hand to his face and sighs. Peering through the gaps formed between his fingers. "And those same two people…" he sighs one last time pulling his hand away from his face, holding it up in an uncaring gesture. "Oh well" he shrugs removing the blankets from over him. Standing he stretches and yawns absentmindedly. "Nic, breakfast!" he hears Kendra in the kitchen yell. "I'm up, ill be down in a minute" He yells back to her. "Good I didn't want to have to use the frying pan again." he hears her giggle. Hearing the words 'frying pan' brought chills down the back of his neck. One time he didn't wake up when she called him so she walked to his room with a frying pan and finally hit him so hard that he woke up with a yelp then fell unconscious for half an hour. Its things like those that make him glad he's half demon. "She's so evil" he whispers, gazing at the hardwood floor beneath him. "She's not evil she just wants to make sure your up in time for school" he hears from his doorway. Serene stands rubbing her wet hair with a towel. "How does knocking me out help me get up for school" he sighs glancing at serene. "Well it-" she pauses seeing that he's not even paying attention. "It was a rhetorical question I'd rather not know the answer." He laughs throwing on a white t-shirt. Yawning once more he walks to his dresser pulling on a drawer. She watches him as he pulls a pair of pants out. "I wonder what she'd do if I didn't wake up in time for our next mission?" He thinks to himself. Serene walks to his bed, sitting down she watches him get dressed. "You know you've been awfully observant of me since I joined the team" he says to her. "Well," she smiles. "Its hard to take my eyes off such a powerful being" "yeah right," he sighs. "You just want my body." He laughs glancing at her he sees her face turn red. "A-anyways I'm going to eat" she stutters rising off the bed she walks by him with her head down avoiding eye contact she leaves the room. Nic stands confused. "Was it something I said?" shrugging he walks to a mirror hanging over his dresser. Staring at his reflection he raises his right hand placing his palm against the mirror. "School…" his eyes shine Blood red. Slowly he reaches down into a second drawer with his left hand pulling out a container. "I wonder if they will accept… the monster that I've become…" taking his hand off his saddened reflection he opens the container revealing two light blue contact lenses. Taking them out one at a time he places them carefully onto his pupils. After a couple minutes he returns his gaze hoping to see an altered reflection in the mirror. Sighing he notices nothing has changed. "I hate mirrors, they always show what _**they**_ have made me..." He turns walking out into the dimly lit hallway.

A demons true appearance is shown when they are placed in front of any type of mirror. Which is why demon hunters use reflective metal to fight demons.

Making his way down the stairs he hears footsteps behind him. "NEKO!" he turns halfway down the stairs to be abruptly smashed into, forcing him and his attacker to fall down the remaining steps, crashing onto the hardwood floor at the bottom. "Dammit Nami, be careful." He says lying on his back, as she sits on top of him smiling. "Well, its no fun if there isn't a lil bit of spontaneity right?" she grins. "There's a fine line between spontaneous and stupidity, and this is definitely a lil bit of both." She stands helping him up. He looks back up the stairs "well we beat our last record" he smiles counting the steps. She giggles grabbing his arm and guiding him towards the kitchen. "Its your first day at our school, your gonna be a senior right?" she asks as they enter the kitchen. He nods taking in a big wiff of what Kendra was cooking. "Everyone already left for school but you still have a half hour before you have to leave." Kendra sets two plates on the table. "Yay my favorite part of the day!" nic races to the table claiming a plate. He picks up a fork lying next to the plate. "Food" he begins eating. Nami sits next to him giggling, she begins eating. Once nic finishes he grabs the plate and stands. Walking over to the sink he sets it down waiting for nami to finish. "So Kendra when will our next mission begin?" he questions peering out a window above the sink. "Well, the zombie threat has escalated from blue to red in the past few days so we've been assigned to '**District 3'**." She sighs watching his expression darken. "We still haven't found the demon master creating these zombies have we?..." he turns his attention to nami. "No, but we're sure he is in district 3 because of the recent outbreak." Kendra replies. "Oh well." He shrugs "I have to get to school, keep me posted ok, come on nami its time to go." He walks out of the kitchen, nami right behind him. Opening the front door he walks outside. "So can you use your powers to get us to school faster?" nami asks. "Yeah like that would be a great first impression shadow-stepping to school." He laughs. "It's a great idea, it's a long walk." She pouts. "A twenty minute walk is long to you?" he arches a brow. "Your so lazy." He sighs. "Well, I guess just this once." He stands holding his hand out to her. She takes his hand tightly. Pulling her closer to him, he smiles. "Hold on" before she could respond his eyes flash and they begin moving at high speed. Landing just outside the schoolyard he looks around to make sure no one noticed them. Relieved, he lets go of nami. "Well lets get going" she grins pulling him by his arm into the schoolyard. Nic sees two other students walking as him and nami step out onto the walkway. He hears them whispering "how does someone land a girl as hot as her?" one boy asks the other. "look at his hair, its white, black and red." The other responds. Nic walks behind the two boys listening to their conversation. "he's probably a demon." The first growls. "I wouldn't be surprised, with all the attacks we have they might be sending in members from a demon tribe to eradicate the infected." The second boy plainly states. That last thing the second boy said caught nics attention. He was a medium height teenage boy with medium black hair and a pair of neon blue glasses placed over two plum purple eyes. Nic was surprised his eyes were that of a genetically enhanced human. He knew because he has met many of them in his past. They are used to fight the infected if no demon tribe can send the D- Forcers 'Death Forcers' a group of two to five level 20 demons.

Demons are rated by levels. Demons who can change their appearance into that of an animal are classified level 2, demons able to enhance their strength without changing are a level 5, those who have mastered the shadow step 'able to move at high speeds exceeding 250 miles an hour' are a level 10 and level 20 has the ability to activate shadow step and enhance its strength allowing it to lift over 50 tons also they are granted the power to move objects up to 25 tons with telekinesis. Certain demons have elemental properties too. such as the ability to conjure up fire and manipulate it through hand motions. other elements are very common but the strongest elementals are opposites, death and life.

nic walks faster to catch up with the boy. "your a G-E-human aren't you?" nic asks the boy. he stops turning around to see who was talking to him. nic smiles and holds out his hand. "I'm nicolai lambardalia, but you can just call me nic." the boy stares at him puzzled. reaching out he shakes nics hand. "Names kyle Granite, and yes i am a G-E-human, how did you know?" he returns the smile. "your eyes symbolize your enhancements and your element, and besides i can sence your genetic level is much higher than a normal humans." nic replies releasing his hand. "Amazing" kyle comments. "your genetic level is also pretty high, are you also a G-E-human?" he asks. nic opens his mouth to reply but pauses. kyle stares at him waiting for a response. "no" nic says softly. "I'm actually a demon" he finishes, waiting for kyle to say something. "i should have known" kyle laughs. "i mean no human can with stand the energy level you have." nic stares in shock. "you don't care that im a demon?" nic questions kyle. "nah its pretty cool i mean we don't have any demons in this school." kyle says looking back at the school behind him. "which reminds me we should get going schools gonna start soon." kyle looks down at his wrist, on it was a neon blue watch. nic nods as nami, kyle the other boy and himself walk towards the school.


End file.
